1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decoding method and a multimedia playing system, and more particularly, to a decoding method of using symbol start tags and frame start tags for precisely positioning data signals in order to decode multimedia data stream and multimedia playing system utilizing the decoding method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial (ISDB-T) is a digital broadcast standard adopted by several nations. One of its characteristics is to perform signal encodings and carrier modulations in each of three mutually independent layers. During the aforementioned signal encoding process, bit interleaving technology is used to spread out bits of the same data signal in order to prevent incorrect decoding and unrecoverable errors due to burst errors happen at a concentrated data signal. Burst errors may comprise time domain errors resulted from noise pulses and Doppler effects as well as frequency domain errors caused by carrier interferences and multiplexing decays. However, in order to perform bit interleaving technology, it is required to precisely position data signals in different independent layers; otherwise, it is easily leading to decoding error such that the receiver cannot correctly recover the data signals.